War Boy and The Dreamer
by DemiG77
Summary: What happens when an Ares boy finds a PURPLE HAIRED demigod being chased? Find out in the story!
1. Chapter 1

The War Boy and The Dreamer

I: Lavender

"Shut up you big dolts!" I yelled, grabbing my stick, and begun to run backwards into the forest. The two cyclopses continued to run after me, yelling 'violet'. I hated it when people called me Violet,my name is LAVENDER, not Violet! I saw a big pine tree, with some kind of weirdo glowing sweater hanging on the branches. I ran to it, figuring maybe I could climb it. It this point, there were...were those teenagers? surronding the tree. "Run!" One said, he had black hair, and dark eyes. He was wearing a black leather jacket, dark washed jeans and steel toed combat boots. The other two had on bright orange t-shirts that said 'Camp Half-blood' on them. They were twins, apparently. I ran to them, watching in confusion as the two cyclopses stopped in their tracks grumbling at me, calling me a stuipid tasty demigod. "What were those things?!" I exclaimed at the three boys. "Calm down." The one with the jacket said. "No!" I waved my stick at him. I had broken it into a sharp point. He stepped foreward, and yanked the stick from my hand. I grabbed the stick foreward, as he had tried to grab it, yanking him with the stick, only for the other two boys to grab me by the arms. "We won't hurt you!" All three exclaimed in unison. "Fine.. why were they calling me a demigod, whatever that is?" I asked, looking at all three, sighing. "Come with us, a short video will explain everything." The boy with the jacket said, looking at me as if I might try to attack again. I gave him my best lavender-eyed glare. He sighed, looking away. I watched as what appered to be some weird summer camp come into form infront of my eyes. Then I saw the teens playing with...swords? "Is this some kind of roleplay camp?" I asked,looking around with wide-eyed stares..soon, however I noticed that I was slowly becoming the center of attention. I pulled my hood up over my lavender colored hair, and kept my head down. "No, this isn't a roleplay camp." The twin on the left told me. I was soon at a big house. "So, Question Lady, why are your hair and eyes purple?" The one with the jacket asked. "Chiron? New camper!"The twins exclaimed, only to see the centaur appear behind them with several other campers. "Welcome to Camp-Halfblood!" One of the kids said. "Hello.."Chiron said, unsurety in his voice, making the other campers tense around him. He regained his composure immediately. "Let's come in, shall we?" He said, going to get Mr. D. I looked at the other campers, sighing as I pulled my hoodie off, revealing my scar and lavender colored hair completely. "Question Girl, you never answered me." He kept on, wanting his apparent answer. "I was born with it." I sighed, knowing that he would never believe me..but surprisingly, he just nodded. I was ushered into the room, and watched the video explaining about Camp, and demigods and monsters. I fidgeted through the 15 minutes uncomfortably, feeling eyes on me from the other campers. "Hey, , show her around, and take her to the Hermes cabin for now, please?" Chiron asked, looking at the boy with the leather jacket and combat boots - Xander. "Sure. Hey, Question Girl, what's your name?" He asked, as I stood up with a small smile. "Lavender." I said, watching him lead me out of the house, and into the yard. "Well..where would you like to see first?"


	2. Chapter 2: Lavender

Chapter II: Lavender

"Lavender huh?" He asked, raising a dark colored eyebrow at her. "So, Lav, where do you want to see first?" He asked, repeating himself. "Well, I would like to see where I'm going to be sleeping first.."I said, switching shoulders with her heavy backpack. "There's a lot of text books in here.."I explained, looking down at my feet. "Hold on."He said, wordlessly taking the backpack off. "Yeah, why do you have all these books?" He asked her raising an eyebrow. "Well, I was on the school bus when the cyclops busted in..so, naturally the bus broke down..and someone had to save those idiots."I said with a sigh, looking up at him. "Did you get hurt?"He asked her, watching me. "No,but I almost did a few times. I just kept running. You caught me before I really tried to fight back." I said looking at him. "Thank you." I told him, flashing a small smile at him. He looked away, and we were coming towards some cabins. "Wow look at those!" I exclaimed with a huge grin. He looked up at me, raising an eyebrow. "There neat huh?" He asked, steering me gently towards the Hermes cabin. "Thanks uhm..what's your name?" I asked, suddenly realizing I didn't know his name. He grinned at me. "Xander, Lav."He replied, as the cabin door opened, to the twins from earlier. "See? I knew she'd be coming here."He said to his brother, who rolled his eyes. "So, you guys got this?" Xander asked, throwing my bag at me. "Cause I got better stuff to do than showing this newbie around."He told them, running off to his siblings..or atleast, they all looked like each other. "Hi. I'm Lavender, nice to meet you."I said, offering my hand to the twins, who just greeted me with a mischievous smile. "I'm Connor, and he's Travis. We're your cabin counselors until you get claimed, okay?" He told me, pointing at his brother who had retreated back into the cabin. Connor walked me in the cabin. "This is Lavender."He announced, and I gave them a small sheepish grin, and sat my bag on my cott. "So, who are you sons of?" I asked, knowing a little about greek mythology..which now was paying off. "Hermes!" The twins exclaimed in unison. "Oh. Well then." I replied with a small laugh. "So.. can I just kind of look around, or do I still need an escort?" I asked, a sly smile on my face. "Nah, you're good." Travis replied, noting his siblings looking at her stuff. "Thanks Travis."I said, grinning at their surprised faces. "You can tell us apart?" Connor asked, shocked. Even his siblings struggled with that, and yet this new girl does it perfectly. "Yup." I said, walking out of the cabin, leaving them to their thoughts. I looked down at the ground, noticing that I had a shadow today, which sometimes.. I didn't and I tried to keep to the shadows when that happens. I looked at Xander, and his brothers and sisters, then at the rest of the camp, in almost a kind of shock. A few campers stopped to look at me. "New?" He asked. He had sea green eyes, with dark hair. "Yeah." I said, smiling shyly. I looked at the girl next to him, who was holding his hand. "Annabeth chase, nice to meet you." She said, offering her hand. I shook it with a smile. "Did you bring any stuff?" The boy asked me, and I nodded. "Yeah, I left it in my cabin." The girl and him exchanged a look. "To the camp store we go!" He exclaimed, leading me there.


	3. Chapter 3: Xander

Chapter III: Xander

Xander saved the new girl, no problem. Took her to chiron, again, not a problem. Being forced to show her around - problem! I have stuff to do, like, fighting stuff. I didn't want to be playing babysitter for this newbie. I specifically chose to not tell her about the Hermes' cabins sticky fingers. That was payback for having to cart her little backpack around. I'm not sure who her parent would turn out to be, but sure as Hades it wouldn't be his dad. He rejoined his siblings. "New girl?" One asked. "Yeah. Had to save her little kolos from dying back there, she was trying to fight a frickin' cyclops with a sharpened stick!" I exclaimed to my siblings exasperated. They got a laugh out of them. I saw her talking to of course - Percy Fricken' Jackson and Annabeth Frickin' Chase. I heard Percy mention the Camp Store, and I couldn't help myself. The Ares got the better of me. I walked over there with a grin. "Did something happen to your stuff?" I asked Lav, who nodded at me. "Oh...I believe I FORGOT to tell you...the Hermes kids have sticky fingers." I told her with a small hint of..well, intimidation in my voice. On purpose of course. Just because I saved her, doesn't mean anything. "Well, that's alright, i'm sure you didn't purposely forget...right?" She asked me, in a small sweet voice that made me roll my eyes. "And what if i did?" I asked her with an eyebrow raise, my inner Ares showing. That is when she did it. SHE KICKED ME IN THE DAM SHIN. I looked at this small thin lavender headed girl. "Did you just.."I asked her, and then SHE DID IT AGAIN. "Yes, I did just. You purposely didn't tell me so my stuff would get taken! You may be taller than me, but I can still kick!"She exclaimed at me. Then she grabbed my wrist and drug me to the camp store. "Look here, Squirt, you can knock it off. I am a son of Ares, I don't get pulled around by little girls!" I raised my voice at her. "You are aware, that I don't care who your dad is, right?" She asked me feistily. "Uhh..well, I can kick you little kolos!" I retorted back. "I've already kicked you twice."She replied back, a hand on her hip. It was hard NOT to think that was hot. "Fine. I'll get your stuff, Squirt." I said, paying for her stuff and throwing it back at her...not so accidently hitting her in the head. "Whoops." I replied, jogging away before Percy or Annabeth could say anything. I looked back, and saw the short girl on the ground, holding her now cut head. Whoops, was right. I didn't think she couldn't catch the damn thing!


	4. Chapter 4: Xander

Chapter IV: Xander

I sighed, and jogged back to a livid Annabeth. "WHAT IN THE HADES DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" She yelled. I just stared at the small girl on the ground, feeling guilty. I really didn't mean to hit her! "I tho-" I was cut off by a swift kick. She kicked me again. "You know, that would've really hurt!" Lavender yelled at me, trying to hit my in the chest but I just laughed. "You should've caught it then, Lav." I retorted, grinning down at her. She looked up at me, and met my gaze with her bright purple eyes. I couldn't look away. Percy cleared his throat, and i looked over at him. "What you lookin' at?" I asked,stomping off to my siblings. What was that!? She's got to be some kind of Aphrodite girl, that's for sure. "Yo man, what was that about?" My brother asked, I just shrugged. I wouldn't know how to explain it, even if I wanted to. "Let's just train, shall we?" I asked gruffly, eager to get away from Lavender, Percy, and Annabeth. Then I remembered something Lav said. It 'would've hurt.' What did that mean? I lost track, my mind wandering and before I knew it my sister was standing over me, her spear at my neck. "Bull." I said, getting up but failed to beat her, man that girl was messing with me! I had to get her to stay away...so, in order to do that, I just have to be the worst possible me, right? I trudged back to my cabin, not wanting to admit defeat.


	5. Chapter 5: Lavender

Chapter V: Lavender

I watched, as my backpack filled with my sketchbook and several textbooks came flying at me. I knew he didn't mean to, but he hit me in the head, knocking me into the ground. I looked up at two angry demigods. "It's okay, I know he doesn't know his own strength." I replied with a shrug, getting off the ground. "He was also to stupid to realize that there was text books in there." I said with a small chuckle. "BUT YOUR HEADS BLEEDING!" Annabeth shouted, grabbing my arm and leading me to The Big House. "Really? It only hurts a tad,there's no need to fuss." I said, but I let her lead me to the infirmary. "Man, you must have really set him off." Percy said with a chuckle, watching his battle from the infirmary window. "What do you men?" I asked, moving my head which annoyed the apollo kid tending to it. "He just lost." Percy said, looking at me with this astonished look on his face. "What did you do?" He asked, walking over to me like I was some crazy science experiment. "Yo, dude.. uh.. whats with that face?" I asked, looking a tad freaked out at that look. Annabeth nudged her boyfriend, and the weirdo face stopped. "He's just one of the best at swordsmanship at camp, and he just lost. That's all Percy was saying." Annabeth said with a smile. "All done, just try not to hit your head on anything else, okay?" The apollo kid told me, and I nodded, jumping off the bed, happy that was over with. "So...do you want those text books?" Annabeth asked, and I gladly handed them over. "I'm going to go take a nap, alright guys?" I told them, heading towards the Hermes cabin, and putting my stuff under my cott...hoping to wake up if anyone tried to take them again. When my head hit the pillow, I started to dream. I was following someone, trying to save them from drowning. When I swam out into the lake, large rocks appeared tied to my ankles and I started sinking. I woke up with a bunch of kids around me, and I was staring at a wall. "Wha...?" I mumbled, looking at all their concerned faces. "You were walking into the wall, screaming 'no water'." One of the twins said. "Go visit the Hypnos cabin, they might be able to help." The other one said,and I threw my backpack over my shoulder and headed out of the cabin. I've been sleep walking for awhile..but no one ever cared enough to wake me up from my nightmares.


	6. Chapter 6: Lavender

**Author's note: Hi. I do not own any characters BESIDES Lavender and Xander. I do not own PJO, or anything like that. I never one time believed that this many people would EVER read my fanfic. So, I would like to seriously thank each and every one of you who took this time to read it. I struggled for awhile with how to continue with this story, but after several of my best friends have encouraged me..here is the next installment:**

Chapter VI: Lavender

I walked to the Hypnos cabin, unsure if I should knock on the door or not. I was surprised, as someone made that decision for me, the door swung open. "How may I help you?" Someone asked through a large yawn. "I uh.. The twins sent me here. I was sleepwalking." I said quietly, fidgeting. Uncomfortable with having to reveal such personal information to someone I hadn't yet met. "It's not a big deal, really." I shot the boy a sheepish smile. "Yes it is. You can't fool me, now get in here." He replied back to me, grabbing my wrist gently and dragging me into the cabin. "Right so, were you dreaming?" He asked me. I just nodded awkwardly. "Well, go ahead then. Tell me."The boy smiled at me. "N-nah..its..alright. I'm fine." I lied. The boy shook his head. "Go on." He urged. "Alright, fine Mr. Pushy. I had a dream I was trying to save someone, and they were drowning. So, naturally..I jumped in to save them..but when I got into the water, rocks appeared on my ankles and I started sinking." I shrugged casually. The boy nodded his head slowly. "Come see me after the bonfire, before you go to sleep." He instructed. I nodded my thank you, and walked out awkwardly. I wasn't paying attention, lost in my own thoughts and trying to find my own way to get through the nightmares when I essentially walked into someone. "Uhh, watch where you're going would you?" He snapped at me, looking down at me. "Oh, it's you Lav." Xander said casually. "Oh sure, because I totally meant to walk into you on purpose." I sighed, looking up at the Ares boy with my unusual eyes. Though, here, I suppose.. unusual may not be such a bad thing. He groaned. "Must you always be so sassy?" He retorted, looking down at me. I looked up at him and met his gaze. I could see the anger behind his eyes, I could almost feel it really. But still.. I could feel it. I could feel his struggle, his nightmares.


	7. Chapter 7: Eris

Authors note: Eris is NOT MY CHARACTER. She belongs to my friend, Madelyn the Demigod from The Pinterest., and this is her writing. Credit to Eris, and all of Eris's chapter's go to her.8

Chapter: VII Eris

My name is Eris Zoë Johnson. My dad named me after the goddess of discord because he probably thought I'd be trouble. And boy, was he right. You see, I'm a demigod, Daughter of Iris. I was in my cabin one morning when I woke up and realized I'd slept in late. Way late. You're-going-to-have-lunch-instead-of-breakfast late. I jumped out of bed, realized that my cabin was empty, and threw on some jeans and a forest green T-shirt, Colors trailed after me. So, like, if i'm alone Colors follow me everywhere and I can draw with my fingers and my hair goes into tons of different colored streaks. But the second anyone else comes in it all disappears. Nobody's ever believe me, so I stopped telling them it was true. I gave up, I guess. Anyway, I strapped on some shoes and put my previously dark-blonde hair, that was know all sorts of colors, in a messy bun with a tie-dye scrunchie. I grabbed my sketchbook and pencil and ran outside for the mess hall,I grabbed a huge plate of food and sat down at the Iris table to eat.


	8. Chapter 8: Xander

Author's note:

This is Madelyn speaking! Thanks for reading! You're all amazing people! Here's the next chapter by my good friend DemiG77! Take it away, Xander!

Chapter: VIII Xander

I looked down at her as she walked right into me, her purple head somewhere lost in the clouds. Of Course I knew it was her, when the swath of purple invaded my peripheral vision. The Ares in me made it hard to let her sass pass so naturally I of course said something smart back. Then she looked up at me with her unusual eyes, and STARED at me. Like, what the Hades was with that friggin' look?! "Could you stop looking at me like that, thanks." I tell her gruffly. She rolled her bright eyes at me, and that was it. I could feel the anger boiling inside of me. "Don't do that!" I snapped angrily, pushing her aside easily and tromping past her. I turned my head ever so slightly, and saw her look back at me. What was that emotion on her face? Was...that pity? NAH. IT COULDN'T BE. Right? I groaned, walking back to the training area. I was going to deal with this frustration, one way or another. That was damn sure. I walked into the training area, and started training as hard as I could, taking my anger out on training. By the time I was done, it was time for dinner. I wiped the sweat off my brow with the back of my arm and grinned. I re-joined my siblings, and then OFCOURSE there she was, only thankfully she wasn't going to come annoy me...right? I sat down at my table with my siblings. I watched her sit next to Stolls. _Was she still un-determined?_ I thought. I looked away, back at my table and my siblings. "Well, are we having an arm wrestling match or what?" I asked, putting my left arm out. Since I was left handed, it made arm wrestling quite interesting. My opponents always had to use their non-dominate hand which made it way easier for me. I looked up, feeling a pair of eyes on me. I rolled my eyes at Lav. _Why does she keep looking at me like that?_ I thought, getting distracted and losing my arm wrestling match. "Man, what is up with you today? Losing twice in one day!" One of my siblings taunted. I grunted my response, replying with a rude gesture. _Just get her out of your head man!_ I thought. Soon, dinner was over...and it was time for the bonfire.


	9. Chapter 9: Lavender

**Author's note: Oh hi! I would like to thank all of my lovely viewers for sticking with me through my sporadic updates hehe. I love you guys! Hoping to type out a lot of chapters this weekend with a lot of free time I have.**

Chapter: VIII Lavender

I walked to the bonfire, awkwardly. Percy was telling me about the time he got claimed. I nodded my head, and smiled like I was listening - but really I was zoning out and thinking. I know my mother is my mother, and she would always be talking about my "dead beat dad". So, I had to be the daughter of a god. But which one? "Hey, are you even listening?" Percy asked me. I grinned at him sheepishly. "Of Course I am." He chuckled, and started talking to Annabeth. No, no one powerful that's for sure. But who? I sat down next to Percy and Annabeth, watching the fire crackle. I glanced at Xander, looking in his eyes. I could still see it, his struggle. Plain as day to me. But I also knew that he would tell no one about them.I sighed and and looked at Percy and Annabeth who were both looking at me. "Why were you staring at him like that?" Percy asked me bluntly. "Oh." I looked away. "No reason." I shrugged. He exchanged a look with annabeth, which I just rolled my eyes to. "I don't like him, if that's what you're insinuating." I said, crossing my arms over my chest. Percy laughed. "Of Course you dont." He put an arm around Annabeth and pulled her close. I looked down at my hands, the warmth of the fire getting to me. I yawned, and that was it. My head lolled over, and I was asleep. I had begun dreaming, I was in a forest by myself. I looked around the unusually quiet forest, and heard a twig snap. I crouched low by a tree trunk, hoping to stay hidden. That's when I saw the shadow on the ground. I glanced over my shoulder in time to see a large black paw coming towards my head. I imagined a shield in my arm and raised it quickly, bracing myself for the impact. It came at me like a ton of bricks. I was thrown against a tree. I groaned, pain shooting through my body as I looked up at the large black bear growling above me. The bear lunged at me again, and I imagined my shield turning into a sword. And poof! There it was, a celestial bronze sword. The bear was already lunging at me, and the sword went through it, and the dream faded.


End file.
